onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Zombie
What goes into here I'm kinda getting tired of this edit war with Joekiddo. So let's settle this like mature adults by voting. Can we vote whether or not possible minor creatures like the Cerberus should just be in this article or each have their own separate articles.Mugiwara Franky 06:14, 17 February 2007 (UTC) Reasons for merging *It will be easier to edit and organize things. *Users with browsers with slow loading times wouldn't be plagued by always waiting for the screen to load up just to read about a certain monster. *There is very high possibility that some of these monsters, including the Cerberus will only appear in only one chapter meaning their individual articles won't grow or expand later. *Anything important related to all of these monsters that may come up can easily be added in. Reasons for not merging *So a person who wants to learn about a monster can simply type the name in the search bar can be transported directly to it's page. *It allows us to supply other notable close references (such as the real Cerberus legend) that the reader may find interesting. Discussion Support:'''I'm kinda tired of this. This is kinda of a problem affecting some of our articles like the Dials pages. I kinda don't see having several monster pages and one single page that serves no purpose than to link them as being rational or even professional. The thing is I can't see these pages being expanded further than a few sentences. There's also technical problems and like that. I'm look at these things from an overall viewpoint and I can see a problem. It's okay to give these things their own pages but if they can serve better by being grouped then they should be grouped. Of these monsters, I can only see four that can have their own pages: Hildon, the Centaur, the , and the . It's possible that the Cerberus or the Manticore could become characters deserving of pages of their own but I really can't see that happening soon based on the recent chapters.Mugiwara Franky 06:14, 17 February 2007 (UTC) Okay, here's a deal; I'll stop for now and let you handle this. By the time Oda finishes this arc we will make a separate pages based on them. Okay? (Joekido 06:58, 17 February 2007 (UTC)) :IF there is enough info... Oda is wild sometimes and doesn't give us all the info we desire. One-Winged Hawk 09:31, 17 February 2007 (UTC) '''Support: I agree. Not much you can really say aside from odd things about a few of these characters... One-Winged Hawk 09:31, 17 February 2007 (UTC) Suggestion Lets have the creatures split up. Okay there are a number based on fiction so these can go in one section together: *Unicorn *Manicore *Centaur *C.Cat *Hunchback Then we have the typical horror story creatures: *Zombies *Wall paintings *Ghost *Trees Then we have our major important figures. *Hogback *Cindry *Hildon *The stuff pig thingy... Thats the best way I see of dividing them up.One-Winged Hawk 15:38, 11 March 2007 (UTC) Sounds like a good idea (Joekido 15:45, 11 March 2007 (UTC)) :Assuming that this is about splitting and rearranging the page into three smaller sections and not three individual pages that may get lost then yes.Mugiwara Franky 05:41, 12 March 2007 (UTC) ::No page splitting intend at all. ;) One-Winged Hawk 08:10, 12 March 2007 (UTC) Then I should work on it (Joekido 07:25, 12 March 2007 (UTC)) :Looks better. At first I wasn't sure you had placed some things in the right place (ie. Giant worm... Then I thought... Wait... There was that comedy/horror movie "BeetleJuice"). One-Winged Hawk 08:31, 12 March 2007 (UTC) Another Rearrangement? Seems like things are getting crazier with every new Zombie that appears, doesn't it? Anyway, would it be possible to rearrange these guys per master since it's starting to look like there are fewer mythology based undead than classical horror undead. Here's the basic outline: #'Gecko Moria section:' All named and unnamed undead that appear to serve Moria directly will be listed in this section. Example: The Three Oddly Shaped Zombies #'Hogback section:' All named and unnamed undead that appear to serve Hogback as his servants or otherwise will be listed here. Example: Hildon, Mario, Centaur, Buhichuck? #'Absalom section:' All named and unnamed Zombie Soldiers and Zombie Generals will be listed here. Unless there is evidence that they serve another master they will be listed here. Absalom included. Example: Ryuuma, Laura #'Perona section:' All named and unnamed Zombie Animal and Ambush Zombie will be listed here. Unless there is evidence that they serve another master they will be listed here. ("Cute" Zombie Animals are automatically placed here I suppose). Perona included. Example: Jack in Box, Human Faced trees, Risky Bros.(the squirrels) , Kumacy(the bear), the Sanji? Dog Penguin newcomer #'Masterless section:' Anyone left that doesn't seem to be allied or under anyone. Example:Old man with a big wound (he says he's not Zombie) This is just a suggestion since things are starting to look wild.Mugiwara Franky 16:19, 8 April 2007 (UTC) :Yep... I see no problem with this. Trouble is with this arc is while the plot is being laid down we're only able to do what we see being thrown at us. I fear more re-arrangements. But still... Our pages are a lot better (though in desperate need of tidying up on most pages) then out wikipedia counterparts. Which makes me happy. So long as you don't repeat the mess building up on wikipedia, I'm happy with whatever is laid down. :D One-Winged Hawk 17:03, 8 April 2007 (UTC) Sounds better, however is it possible to wait until Oda finish this arc? I can work on it with that section MF posted if we can't wait. (Joekido 04:07, 9 April 2007 (UTC)) Not fitful While I was experimenting the sections to fit MF's suggestion, I found out it's too pointless and won't fit well, however I think we should leave the sections the way it is for now (Joekido 06:58, 9 April 2007 (UTC)) :We have to address this soon...So the latest we should leave it at is the point were the zombie creation process is explained. One-Winged Hawk 07:05, 9 April 2007 (UTC) ::This page is beginning to struggle... I think next chapter we rework the page. We have the basic format of rank now and enough info with the recent chapter to start making it work. Definitely if not next chapter then the next one after that. One-Winged Hawk 17:39, 19 April 2007 (UTC) A note on numbering Hello it's.... me again..... First of all, I'm sorry for being a jackass and changing Marines to Navy (although Navy is... nah, let's not go there...) I just want to say something. I recently learned about the "duplicate" zombies (Two Numbers 28 ant two Numbers 36), and, using some HQ manga scans, I have discovered that this is not the case. If you look REEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAL closely, the tree "36" is actually 38, making the kangaroo is the true 36. Also, the little bear dude appears to be 29, leaving the muscachioed hippo as the actual 28. Rodtheanimegod4ever 04:13, 19 April 2007 (UTC) :Hmm... Well for the mus.hippo there was invisible text stating there might be a third number but you can't see it. One-Winged Hawk 05:01, 19 April 2007 (UTC) The Ranks are becoming clear Chapter 453 is out and the ranks are very clear now. We have Wild Zombies, Surprise Zombies, True Zombies and General Zombies, I think we should create them as sections while people like Hogback, Absalom, Penora and Gecko Moria should be in a main character sections. (Joekido 10:44, 20 April 2007 (UTC)) :Yes the numbers make more sense now than they did before. In light of this, here is another possible rearrangement I propose. This is somewhat similar to the one I proposed before since the order actually started to reveal itself in Chapter 452 and earlier. :#'Zombie Animals': All current and future Zombies that consist of completely of animals will be placed here. A creature to be placed here requires at least to be a whole Zombie animal, a number within the group range, and if possible may look cute by Perona's standards. :#'Surprise Zombies': All current and future Zombies that look like they are designed to be camouflaged. A creature to be placed here requires at least a design that suggests it could be hidden as furniture or otherwise, and if possible a number within the group range. :#'Zombies': All true looking Zombies that we are familiar with. A Zombie to be placed here requires at least a number within the group range. This section may start with Cindry due to obvious reasons. :#'Zombie Generals': All known and future Zombie Generals will be placed here. A Zombie to be placed here requires at least a number within the group range or information specifying it as a general. This may include Jigorou, Lola, and John. :#'Unspecified Zombies': Zombies and creatures whose number or group they belong to has yet to be made clear. Hildon, Centaur, Hunchback, and Hunchback's dog maybe placed here. Hildon because he's not exactly a Zombie Animal per say and the other three because of little info and lack of numbers. :This is kinda what I propose. On other matters, can we just call the Numbers section still as Numbers. Groupings have appeared but they're not exactly ranks per say. Absalom and Perona can be here due to obvious reasons but Hogback and Moria aren't exactly creatures based on past chapters. Also can we not include the Wounded Old man here. He looks like a zombie but he kinda clearly states he's not. Also his "number" doesn't look like a number.Mugiwara Franky 12:25, 20 April 2007 (UTC) ::Hmm... Well I've expressed my opinion is above response to something else... We know the ranking but not the creation process now. But I don't see what not a change. I like the idea of waiting one or two more chapters just to see if anything new crops up... But part of me today as I write this is just desiring to see a more organised page. One-Winged Hawk 17:24, 20 April 2007 (UTC) Well, I just rearranged it (Joekido 19:59, 20 April 2007 (UTC)) Should we give each Zombie groups their page? Since MF de-linked the 4 zombie groups, I come to ask, should we give Wild Zombies, Surprise Zombies, Zombie Soldiers and Zombie Generals their own page? I vote to do that, anyone care to share your thoughts on this? (Joekido 06:59, 21 April 2007 (UTC)) :Maybe in the future since that could help maintain all these Zombies in Thriller Bark. I mean it looks like there could be at most 900 of them on the island. However for now, let's slowly try to handle these guys one step at a time. The possibility that this page maybe split into four pages is starting to come up but there's still some things that seem to be missing if they were split. Let's wait for some more chapters to see what happens. For now, let's just continue to expand and improve this page.Mugiwara Franky 16:32, 21 April 2007 (UTC) Okay, I'll wait until the arc is over before we can do that. (Joekido 17:52, 21 April 2007 (UTC)) :It is very easy to split a page anyway Joekido. As things are, we can easily do it with only having to make minor adjustments to the data. One-Winged Hawk 08:12, 23 April 2007 (UTC) Lola Lola is a general? How odd I must have missed something there... O.o' One-Winged Hawk 08:12, 23 April 2007 (UTC) :It's kinda implied through some known facts we have. :#Lola first appeared in the tomb of Generals. :#Absalom kinda states that he is the commander and she is his minion. This highly suggests that she's either a general or a soldier. :#Other Zombie Generals with animal parts like Taleran the spider monkey, the elephant centaur, and a minotaur have been seen. :#Lola is not exactly a cute huggable animal that Perona might want to command or keep at the very least. Perona did state she only commands "cute things". I mean Lola looks like a sick Tim Burton style like cross between Pumbaa and the Corpse Bride. :These are kinda what we have. If further info proves otherwise. Lola's classification may have to be moved somewhere else.Mugiwara Franky 15:44, 23 April 2007 (UTC) ::Actually she grabs lion mouth while he is outside, so she wasn't in the tomb. I find it hard to swallow that for a general why she wouldn't have been stated specifically as one already. She seems to be, just "lola". Until we get more on her I wouldn't classify her as a general. Though I do agree she wouldn't be the type the ghost princess likes, but when you see the others... Some are cute... Others aren't... She has a strange sense of cute. ^-^' One-Winged Hawk 22:28, 23 April 2007 (UTC) Old with a big wound Umm so should this guy still classified here or not? Chapter 455 kinda makes it clear that the zombies are created through the process of shadow transfer and he kinda has no shadow. So unless he has a Yomi Yomi fruit which is impossible, he's not undead right?Mugiwara Franky 09:56, 11 May 2007 (UTC) Dogpen's name in Vol. 48? Don't know if this is right but it seems like the little guy's name is stated in character page of vol. 48. Don't know for sure since I can't read the text. The image can be found here and hereMugiwara Franky 23:47, 3 December 2007 (UTC) Suggestion... Move this page to Zombies and remove the mysterious four from it. We can link to the page via the template and people are more likely to search for "zombies" then "Thriller Bark Creatures". One-Winged Hawk 10:17, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Marine zombies What about the marine zombies that were fighting in Marineford? There is nothing in this article about them. Voltarmeunt Argh! Its been pondering on my mind for weeks how to make this page match the other "races" page. I think I may leave this one as it is, any other thoughts? :-/ One-Winged Hawk 19:15, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :Technically the zombies aren't a separate race per say. They are a bunch of corpses derived from different races sewn together via Hogback's vision. They're a guess like cyborgs to a certain extent. If a person replaces his arm with a gun, that doesn't mean he is no longer human. The same can be said about zombies. If bat wings were sewn to a human corpse, that doesn't mean the corpse's race is changed. True, it may not anymore be human in a physical sense, but the basics are still there. :There's also the fact that the zombies apparently only exist as an extension of Moria's power to an extent.Mugiwara Franky 06:16, January 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah I know, I noted this with the cyborgs and someone else noted it. I simply matched cyborgs to the others though because everyone seemed content with leaving them wehre they were on the "race" template. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 15:48, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Mario I got the impression that 'a mario' was the term for a prepared corpse that was ready for a shadow inplantation, not an actual zombie named 'Mario'. The article implies the latter, but the term was used in several episodes, including mentions of certain people 'becoming a strong mario' or a threat to turn one of the crew into 'a mario', etc 07:51, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :I agree, I think it comes from "marionette", since the zombies are puppets at all. GMTails 21:48, June 28, 2010 (UTC) ::I tried to rewrite that part. Hogback argued with Chopper in chapter 461 about his creation and clearly calls them "mario" in the original version. I remember some scanlation using "zombie" in that dialog, though I can't find it anymore (and I'm quite happy about that) ::But Hogback is IIRC the only one using the term, isn't he? -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 03:12, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Zombie Numbers Unconfirmed number removed from the page. *152 - A ape/bunny *159 - A giant worm *280 - A painting *325 - A painting *352 - A Zombie *418 - A Zombie *43? - A Zombie *489 - A Zombie *517 - A Zombie *516 - A Zombie *555 - A Zombie *58? - A Zombie *588 - A Zombie *59? - A Zombie *636 - A Zombie *671 - A Zombie *728 - A Zombie *730 - A Zombie Tipota 23:31, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Zombie from Ch. 464 Does anyone know the number of that zombie in chapter 464 that freaks out during Sanji & Absalom's quarrel? (The one with Frankenstein-esque bolts in his head.) :Seems to be No.606 according to chapter 463. Gonna add it. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 03:14, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Zombie Descriptions Why do we have descriptions for some of these zombies? While those with specific titles like Bear Rug, Gallant Hippo, etc have reason to stay (important enough for a title but can't have a page because they aren't actual names), some like Giant Earthworm and Lion-cow seem unnecessary. Also, the zombie with Absalom was given a titular name like those above in a One Piece Treasure Cruise (http://onepiece-treasurecruise.com/c-406/), so he should be added. 19:17, January 25, 2015 (UTC) It says General Zombie. --Klobis (talk) 03:22, January 27, 2015 (UTC) I think the descriptions are fine, as they can mention the modifications made by Absalom, and the extent of the Kage Kage no Mi's ability. No reason to pull them. The real thing to discuss is that Zombie. He's not given a name, but to call him a "General Zombie" seems rather important, at least in terms of non-canon trivia. But there's also the problem that the game page states that his Zombie number is 406, while the manga has him as 606. What should we do about that stuff? 00:24, February 6, 2015 (UTC) All I'm looking for with some of those descriptions is a source where the names are from. I've found Bear-Rug and Gallant Hippo, but not Giant Earthworm and Lion-cow. If they aren't actual titles, I don't think they should have descriptions. I checked the chapter, and Zombie No. 606 is different than this zombie. 606 held up unconscious Nami while 406 was part of the audience and commented on Absalom and Sanji's battle. And I agree that he shouldn't get a description if he is referred to as "General Zombie". 00:41, February 6, 2015 (UTC) :Oh, you're right. I saw the bolts and bandages on their heads and assumed they were the same one. My bad. 00:49, February 6, 2015 (UTC) If you navigate on that site, you'll see that 406 isn't his Zombie number, it's his character number. Rebecca is number 403. Now, is "General Zombie" as in 'high-ranking General in the zombie army'? Or "General Zombie" as in 'common infected'? The generic brand zombie? 00:46, February 6, 2015 (UTC) I don't really know, but I'd assume he is a normal general zombie. To be honest, it probably isn't the most trustworthy source for names since it tends to use a lot of generic names for lesser enemies. And you're right about the number not being a Zombie number. My bad. 03:20, February 6, 2015 (UTC) Then we can leave the General Zombie out of this, since it's probably just a generic name. All aboard this? How about the descriptions of the other zombies without names? Personally, I see no problem with them being on the page, but if there is a clear majority for removing them on account of their lack of names, I won't protest. 23:18, February 6, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, keep the descriptions. 22:49, February 9, 2015 (UTC) I think if we are going to keep the descriptions zombies without specific names, we should add more and delegate them a certain section for zombies without names. It does raise the question of whether or not zombies with names like Bear Rug and Gallant Hippo should be given special treatment because of their named status. 02:10, February 10, 2015 (UTC) I'm fine with relocating the unnamed characters to a separate section, to clarify that they aren't named in the manga or anime or anywhere, so they are conjectural names. And as for the named zombies such as Bear Rug and Gallant Hippo, I think they should remain where they are. 01:44, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Because of the conjectural names I agree with a separate section. Using the Romanization of the other names as a guide, I don't think they qualify for pages, so they should stay here unless others object. 03:14, February 15, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, they're too minor to get individual pages, IMO. I'm all for keeping these minor characters on this page. 03:31, February 15, 2015 (UTC) We shouldn't put any unnamed characters on their own articles. People should do what Noland does and make draft sugpages. SeaTerror (talk) 03:50, February 15, 2015 (UTC) @Jademing My problem isn't that they are minor. Its that the names are more like titles or ways of reference than actual names. (Ex. Bear Rug is Shikiguma 敷き熊 actually translates to "bear skin rug". Names like Kuro, which is the Japanese word for "black", have kanji for the actual name, as in クロ instead of 黒.) @ST I'm in complete agreement. And thanks for the nod. I appreciate it. 04:28, February 15, 2015 (UTC) They're still kind of named, be it a title or not, so I'm fine with leaving them where they are right now. Seems like there's no objections to moving the unnamed characters to their own section, but I'll wait for a few more days to be sure. 21:38, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Now I think the discussion should be about which zombies to add to the unnamed zombies section and what qualifications they should have. If we let people write about any zombie, the page will be overly cluttered. 22:02, February 17, 2015 (UTC) It's not going to be cluttered because no one cares enough to write up descriptions for random zombies. Can we close this now? 21:42, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, let's close it now. 02:43, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Yeah. If anyone wants to make changes, then make them. No need for further discussion unless something pops up. 15:14, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Cerberus, Gallant Hippo, Rug Bear Why can't Cerberus be its own page? There doesn't seem the be any reason, except ones from 2007 that don't exactly apply anymore. We have pages for Noble Croc, Eggplant Soldier, I don't see why we can't have for Cerberus.Nightmare Pirates (talk) 00:11, July 15, 2018 (UTC) I agree. I also think Gallant Hippo should have a page for the same reasons. For more examples like Nightmare's, the Basilisk and Sphinx have pages. 02:30, July 15, 2018 (UTC) Same with the "Bear Skin Rug". He is directly named by Buhichuck when he calls him Shikiguma 敷きグマ (literally Rug Bear), both in manga and anime. Nightmare Pirates (talk) 03:30, July 15, 2018 (UTC) Zombies don't get their own pages unless it's the corpse of an actual person. SeaTerror (talk) 17:27, July 15, 2018 (UTC) Only actual people? Like Buhichuck, Hildon, Kumashi, Inuppe, Tararan, Lola, MocDonald, Unigaro, the Risky Bros, Bao, Gyoro, and Nin? Don't make up rules ST. 18:29, July 15, 2018 (UTC) I agree that at least Cerberus should get a page. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 18:34, July 15, 2018 (UTC) So, there are three in favor of a page for Cerberus. Does that count as a green light to make the page? I don't want to have to rewatch the episodes more than I have already (to add history to pages), so hopefully a decision is made soonNightmare Pirates (talk) 04:55, July 16, 2018 (UTC) I don't know if we can greenlight these pages just yet, so I'll message a few admins. Because we have so many other pages with similar titles, these pages should be made. Gallant Hippo's name was revealed by Perona, much like the case for the Eggplant Soldier with Mont-d'Or, and Bear Skin Rug was named in the Deep Blue databook. Cerberus, as it looks like the mythological creature, was called that name by the Straw Hat Pirates. Not sure if it was ever referred to as such in a databook. 22:12, July 30, 2018 (UTC) Cerberus and Gallant Hippo pages should be fine. The bear rug is just called what it is, like the jack-in-the-box. Those don't need separate articles. 14:47, August 1, 2018 (UTC) Since we are in favor of Cerberus and Gallant Hippo receiving pages, I went ahead and did that. However, I would still like to argue in favor of Bear Skin Rug. It was named in the manga by Buhichuck and other zombies, and that name was consistent with its databook entry. 19:14, August 22, 2018 (UTC) Naming of the Hippo Does anyone know where the name "Gallant Hippo" came from? The manga and anime and databooks only refer to him as Hippo Gentleman. And since there are no references, it might be necessary to change the name to what it actually is.Nightmare Pirates (talk) 06:34, July 18, 2018 (UTC) Zombie Names Since Gallant Hippo will be renamed Hippo Gentleman soon to fit the actual translation of his name, I was wondering about four other zombies who's names are not the actual translation of their Japanese names. Mainly Bear Skin Rug, Jack-in-the-Box, and the Penguin Zombie Duo whose actual names appear to be Rug Bear, Surprise Box and the Penguin Zombie Combi(nation) respectively. Where did their current names come from? It seems like they should be changed to the actual translation of their Japanese names since there is no katakana above their names to indicate an alternate name. Vincent Dawn (talk) 06:38, June 13, 2019 (UTC) I agree with everything except the Surprise Box because びっくり箱 is an actual Japanese name for a Jack-in-the-box. 14:26, June 13, 2019 (UTC) Nightmare Pirates also left a message on my wall (this topic was originally a message on Noland's page), I would suggest reading that since I don't think I would be able to properly summarize what they said to me concerning the Penguin Zombie Duo. But so far it seems like Bear Skin Rug should be Rug Bear. Vincent Dawn (talk) 15:07, June 13, 2019 (UTC)